yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 057
い 　クロウ・ホーガン | ruby japanese = | romaji = Kuroi Senpū Kurou Hōgan | japanese translated = The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan | japanese air date = May 24, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = Tamura Ryou | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kawamura Yuya }} "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" is the fifty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 24, 2015. Featured Duel: Gong vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Dennis activates "Burn Gift", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from his hand to his opponent's side of the field. He Special Summons . Since his opponent now controls a monster while he doesn't, Dennis Special Summons via its own effect. Since there are "Performage" monsters on the field, Dennis activates "Performage Hurricane", which allows him to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands. "Burn Gift" returns to Dennis' hand. Since "Burn Gift" left the field, its other effect activates, which destroys the monster Special Summoned by its effect and inflicts 400 damage to Gong (Gong: 4000 → 3600 LP). Dennis Sets a card. Turn 2: Gong Before Gong's Draw Phase, Dennis activates his face-down "Fortress of Prophecy". As long as Dennis controls a Spellcaster-Type monster, Gong cannot declare an attack. Since Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon by its own effect. He Normal Summons . As "Scales" was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, which lets Gong Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons in Attack Position. Gong tunes the Level 4 "Scales" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon in Defense Position. "Shutendoji" may attack while in Defense Positon, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Spell/Trap Cards in Gong's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Spell/Trap Cards Dennis controls. This activates the other effect of "Fortress of Prophecy", as it was destroyed, allowing Dennis to draw a card. Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster was Special Summoned, Gong Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. Gong equips "Shutendoji" with "Double Horn" via its own effect. Gong also equips "Shutendoji" with "Shine Claw" via its own effect, which also increases the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 ("Shutendoji" 500/2500 → 1000/3000), and it cannot be destroyed by battle. "Shutendoji" attacks and destroys "Wind Sucker" (Dennis: 4000 → 3100 LP). Since Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, the effect of the equipped "Double Horn" allows the equipped monster to make a second attack during each Battle Phase. "Shutendoji" attacks Dennis directly (Dennis: 3100 → 100 LP). Turn 3: Dennis Dennis activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons and from the Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Since "Wind Sucker" was Special Summoned, Dennis activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 ("Wind Sucker": 5 → 4). Dennis then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor", which changes the ATK and DEF of each Special Summoned monster his opponent controls equal to the lowest value of the two. The DEF of "Shutendoji" becomes equal to its ATK ("Shutendoji" 1000/3000 → 1000/1000). Dennis then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Fire Dancer", which lets a monster he controls inflict piercing battle damage to his opponent. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician". He then activates the effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician" itself. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Shutendoji" twice, but "Shutendoji" cannot be destroyed by battle because of "Shine Claw", though piercing battle damage is still inflicted (Gong: 3600 → 2100 → 600 LP). Turn 4: Gong Gong activates the other effect of "Double Horn" and "Shine Claw", which allows him to unequip them from "Shutendoji" and Special Summon both in Defense Position. The Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Double Horn" to the lowest of those values ("Double Horn" 0/300 → 0/0). Since "Shine Claw" was unequipped from "Shutendoji", its ATK and DEF return to their original values ("Shutendoji" 1000/1000 → 500/500). Gong Normal Summons . He tunes the Level 6 "Shutendoji", Level 2 "Shine Claw" and Level 1 "Double Horn" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Tsuzumi" to Synchro Summon in Defense Position. Since a monster was Special Summoned, the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Susanowo" to the lowest of the two values ("Susanowo" 2400/3800 → 2400/2400). Gong activates the effect of "Susanowo"; while it is in Defense Position and he has no Spell Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Spell Card from Dennis' Graveyard. He activates "Performage Hurricane" (Gong: 600 → 100 LP), which allows him to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands since there is a "Performage" monster on the field. Since "Mirror Conductor" left the field, its Pendulum Effect is no longer applied and the DEF of "Susanowo" returns to normal ("Susanowo" 2400/2400 → 2400/3800). "Susanowo" may attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susanowo" attacks and destroys "Trapeze Magician" (Dennis: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. The following cards appeared as figurines. Notes